1. Field of the Invention
The present invention n relates to a rangefinder apparatus for measuring the distance to an object and, in particular, to an active type rangefinder apparatus suitably used in a camera or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In active type rangefinder apparatus used in cameras and the like, an infrared light-emitting diode (IRED) projects a luminous flux toward an object to be measured, the reflected light of thus projected luminous flux is received by a position sensitive detector (PSD), a signal outputted from the PSD is arithmetically processed by a signal processing circuit and an arithmetic circuit and then is outputted as distance information, and the distance to the object is detected by a CPU. In general, since errors may occur when the distance is measured upon a single light-projecting operation, light is projected a plurality of times so as to obtain a plurality of distance information items, which are then integrated by an integrating circuit so as to be averaged.